


De cero a ciento cincuenta

by 2startotheright



Series: Sterek Week [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Day 2, Fluff, M/M, Near Death Experiences, POV Derek, Secret Relationship, Sterek Week, en casi todo
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-26
Updated: 2014-06-26
Packaged: 2018-02-06 09:01:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1852273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2startotheright/pseuds/2startotheright
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El corazón humano podía alcanzar las 150 pulsaciones por minutos si estabas besando a alguien. Era algo que una vez había dicho Stiles.<br/>El corazón humano podía ralentizarse poco a poco hasta dejar de latir. Era algo que Derek iba a escuchar aquella noche.</p>
            </blockquote>





	De cero a ciento cincuenta

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Día 2! (Sé que voy con retraso, chss, estoy arreglándolo) Y el tema del día es: experiencia cercana a la muerte. 
> 
> Esto iba a ser cortito, y de pronto fue un monstruo de 12.000 palabras... juro que ha sido un accidente.

\- Te estás pasando, ¡animal!

\- No, no se está pasando. En absoluto.

Derek rodó los ojos ante el primer comentario, y arqueó una ceja ante el segundo, e ignorando las quejas del hombre que Kyle y él acababan de detener siguió cacheándolo y leyéndole sus derechos tras apoyarlo en el capó del coche patrulla, acción que había provocado el inicio de dichas quejas. Más bien su acumulación. Porque quejar se estaba quejando desde que se le habían atravesado en la carretera. Y Derek estaba seguro de no haber usado demasiada fuerza, pero cuando escuchó su compañero confirmarlo - aunque fuese a costa de que éste se enzarzase un momento con el detenido - se tranquilizó.

Sólo llevaba cuatro meses siendo parte de la fuerza policial de Beacon Hills - y sí estaba ya patrullando era porque la comisaría aún no funcionaba al cien por cien y necesitaban gente-  tras haber pasado por la academia y los exámenes, y no quería tener ningún descuido que pusiese en riesgo su puesto de trabajo. Ser policía no era algo que hubiese entrado nunca en sus planes - antes de volver a Beacon Hills era un alumno de Historia de Columbia, eso lo decía todo - pero tenía que reconocer que con todo lo que había pasado había acabado por encontrarlo un trabajo gratificante y realizador. Así que no quería arriesgarse a cometer ningún error, porque realmente le gustaba lo que hacía, y también porque no quería decepcionar a quienes habían confiado en que sería capaz de llegar hasta allí.

Llevaba desde que era un bebé aprendiendo a controlar su fuerza, pero eso no quería decir que en casos como aquel no le prestase un poco más de atención, porque el tipo que estaba cacheando casi se había llevado por delante el carrito de un bebé intentando escapar de ellos con el coche robado del que acababan de pasarles la matrícula por radio segundos antes de que pasase al lado del coche patrulla a toda velocidad.

Parrish y él le habían dado el alto, y habían salido tras él al momento ya que no les había hecho el menor caso. No contento con ir casi cincuenta kilómetros por encima del límite de velocidad, se había llevado por delante unos contenedores de basura, casi se había estrellado contra un coche, y justo cuando Kyle había comentado que aquel loco iba a acabar matando a alguien, casi había sido verdad.

Derek había estado completamente concentrado en intentar pasarlo para cerrarle el paso, y estaba a punto de desviarse para intentar salirle por delante un poco más adelante, cuando había visto como el coche que conducía el ladrón se desviaba más y más a la derecha, y entonces había tocado el claxon con fuerza para alertar a la chica que estaba esperando para cruzar en la acera de la derecha.

La chica había levantado la cabeza, tirado del carrito en el que iba sentado su bebé hacia atrás con fuerza, y en ese mismo momento el ladrón invadió la acera, pasando por encima del lugar exacto en el que había estado el niño; los insultos que él mismo y Kyle habían dicho entre dientes habían quedado ahogados por el que la madre había gritado, y entonces el ladrón no había tenido mejor idea que contestarle mientras sacaba la mano por la ventanilla para hacerle un corte de mangas.

Kyle había jurado atropellarlo, Derek se había limitado a acelerar y dar un volantazo para intentar adelantarlo por otra calle, y el plan les había salido bien porque, para desgracia del indeseable, había decidido intentar llegar a la carretera general que estaba tras la reserva, con lo cual el coche patrulla había estado esperándolo atravesado a la entrada de la general.

Otra cosa no, pero Derek era capaz de recorrerse aquella parte de Beacon Hills con los ojos cerrados. Andando, en bici y en coche.

Y así era como habían acabado allí, y aunque probablemente Kyle estaría diciendo que no se estaba pasando aunque le estuviese retorciendo el brazo al detenido, le consoló oírlo, porque lo que desde luego había hecho era apoyarlo contra el capó del coche con algo más de fuerza de la necesaria.

Mientras él acababa de leerle sus derechos, Kyle avisó a la central de que lo tenían, y de que mandasen a una grúa a por el coche, y justo cuando Derek echó la mano hacia atrás para hacerse con las esposas, escuchó el zumbido que indicaba que la radio estaba a punto de sonar.

\- A todas las unidades, repito, a todas las unidades.

\- ¿Es García? - se extrañó Kyle, y era raro, porque debía de hacer como diez años que García no se encargaba del escáner.

\- Tenemos un 10-33, repito, tenemos un 10-33.

Ante aquella frase ambos agentes levantaron la cabeza, y con un gesto Derek le metió prisa a Kyle para que se inclinase a coger el receptor y preguntase, aunque su compañero ya lo estaba haciendo. Un 10-33 era una emergencia, y ya tenía que ser algo realmente importante para que fuese García quien estuviese en el escáner, y para que lo anunciase así.

El primer instinto de Derek estaba siendo echarle la culpa a algo sobrenatural, pero hacía meses que la cosa estaba calmada, y Stiles lo habría avisado si estuviese pasando algo grave aunque estuviese de turno.

\- Aquí unidad 3 - hablo Kyle al coger el receptor - ¿Un 10-33? - quiso confirmar.

-  Parrish, ¿Hale y tú pillasteis a ese tío, no? - preguntó García, sin responder, y con un tono que dejaba claro que fuese lo que fuese era tan serio como los chicos habían sospechado.

\- Sí - confirmó el chico - Hale está esposándolo y volvemos para comisaria.

\- Moved el culo, ni esperéis a la grúa, necesitamos a todos los agentes.

\- ¿Qué narices está pasando? - preguntó Derek, calcando el codo en la espalda del ladrón que seguía retorciéndose y quejándose de no estar cómodo - Estate quieto - le dijo, cuando al moverse los chicles y la cartera que le había quitado del bolsillo cayeron al suelo, al mismo tiempo que García les decía que esperasen un momento, y las voces del resto de sus compañeros confirmaban que estaban todas las unidades a la escucha.

\- De acuerdo - dijo García - 10-33. Todas las unidades de vuelta a la comisaría; tenemos una orden de busca y captura contra un individuo que están describiéndonos mientras hablamos. Cuando lleguéis os daremos la descripción y nos repartiremos para peinar el pueblo.

Derek y Kyle se miraron mientras García iba diciendo todo aquello y sin decir nada, dado que tenían compañía - una compañía que seguía protestando pero en voz baja tras que el codo de Derek se hiciese íntimo de sus costillas - cruzaron una mirada para decirse que allí tenía que haber pasado algo muy gordo para estar recibiendo aquellas instrucciones.

\- ¿Qué coño...? - murmuró Kyle, y Derek le chistó para que siguiese atento a la radio, donde el que era su superior seguía hablando.

\- Asalto con arma blanca. La víctima ha recibido puñaladas en abdomen y muslo, huesos rotos, varias contusiones y abrasiones. Se ensañaron con él. Acaba de entrar a quirófano y no saben si va a salir.

El estómago de Derek dio un vuelco - al tiempo que García tenía que parar a carraspear - y notó como la bilis le subía a la garganta. Primero fue el miedo que empezó a emanar el cerdo al que tenía estampado contra el coche, luego la satisfacción al escuchar que la víctima probablemente no lo contaría y, finalmente, la foto de Claudia Stilinski con la que dieron sus ojos al mirar la cartera que había ido a parar al suelo.

\- Es Stiles.  Quiero a ese cerdo aquí cuanto antes.

Las dos palabras que García acababa de pronunciar lo habrían roto, si no fuese que ya lo había hecho la foto que se había salido de la cartera que estaba a sus pies.

 De pronto un grito desgarrador resonó en medio de la carretera. No suyo. Sino del malnacido al que acababa de dislocarle un hombro y romperle el brazo en un sólo movimiento para acabar de esposarlo. Y sabía Dios que había sido apropósito.

Kyle lo miró, paseando los ojos de él al cabrón que no dejaba de gritar, y de pronto su mirada se endureció y apretó el botón para que se lo escuchase al otro lado de la radio.

\- García - dijo con el mismo tono duro que el agente les había estado hablando - Tenemos al hijo de puta.

 

\- ¡Acabas de romperme un brazo, desgraciado! - bramó la persona a la que Derek acababa de lesionar, y a quien aún quería hacerle más daño.

\- ¿Te duele el brazo? - preguntó con saña, con un tono frío e indiferente que hacía mucho que no usaba, y que nunca le había salido tan natural - ¿Qué tal si probamos con el otro? ¿Qué te parece? - sugirió, inclinándose para apoyarse sobre él, asegurándose de cargar su peso contra la parte izquierda de su cuerpo, dónde estaban las partes del cuerpo que había dañado.

\- Cabrón - dejó escapar con un sollozo - Voy a denunciarte.

\- Vas a callarte - dijo Kyle, adelantándose a Derek para evitar que dijese nada, todo mientras metía al tipo de un empujón en el asiento trasero, porque tenía sitios más importantes en los que estar - Y empezar a rezar, porque de toda la gente a por la que podías haber ido, elegiste al hijo del Sherrif.

Y Derek disfrutó de como de repente el olor que hasta entonces era a partes iguales dolor, miedo y confusión, se unificaba en uno solo. Pavor.

E intentó centrarse en aquello, porque si centraba todos sus sentidos en el hecho de que aquel trozo de escoria estaba a punto de cagarse encima, podría intentar que dejasen de temblarle las manos. Podría intentar calmarse. Podría dejar de sentir que su mundo acababa de salirse del eje una vez más. Podría dejar de pensar que si estaba vez lo perdía todo no iba a poder con ello. Si perdía a Stiles no iba a poder con ello.

Tenía que esforzarse en no pensar en aquello, porque necesitaba llegar al hospital cuanto antes, y para eso necesitaba que dejasen de temblarle las manos.

\- Derek, ei, Derek - llamó Kyle, haciéndolo levantar la vista y viendo que había dado la vuelta para llegar a su lado - Yo conduzco - le dijo, apretándole un hombro con una mano, y poniendo en las suyas la cartera que había recogido del suelo y tenía en la otra.

El hombre lobo asintió, dándose prisa para subir al asiento del copiloto, y mientras su compañero arrancaba miró por el espejo retrovisor y dejó clara una cosa:

\- Reza todo lo que sepas para que se salve, porque si no el que va a ensañarse soy yo.

 

* * *

 

 Diez minutos después, y tantas reglas de tráfico rotas como habían sido necesarias, Kyle frenó el coche en seco ante la entrada del hospital, y antes siquiera de pensarlo Derek ya se había bajado del coche y había echado a correr.

\- Mierda - murmuró parándose, y girando para mirar a su compañero, que acababa de bajarse tras aparcar algo mejor.

\- ¡Vete! - le chilló - Yo me encargo de este, ¡vete!

\- ¡Gracias! - respondió, ya corriendo de nuevo e, ignorando a dos de sus compañeros que estaban esperando en el mostrador de recepción, se esforzó por seguir con la carrera hacia donde sabía que estaba el resto de su manada, y no hacia el quirófano donde seguramente lo llevarían sus pasos si se dejaba llevar por lo primero que había oído al entrar al edificio: los latidos irregulares de Stiles.

\- Scott, cálmate, por favor, tienes que calmarte - escuchó que decía Kira, cuando tras dos tramos de escalaras enfiló por el pasillo en el que los encontraría al fondo.

\- ¡Tenemos que entrar! ¿¡No lo entiendes!? - preguntaba el joven lobo desesperado - Tengo que morderlo.

\- Scott - dijo Isaac, con un tono tan controlado que Derek sabía que no lo estaba en absoluto - No puedes, tu madre...

\- ¡Ya sé lo que dijo mi  madre! - lo interrumpió el otro - ¡Por eso tenemos que morderlo! Puede hacerlo Derek si llega, él tiene más experiencia que yo, y está tan grave que...

\- Por eso mismo - intentó insistir el beta.

\- ¡Ya oísteis todos a mi madre! ¡Tiene un diez por ciento de posibilidades de salir de quirófano! ¡Un diez! Si no llega Derek voy a hacerlo yo.

\- ¿Cómo tienes pensando entrar a quirófano y morderlo con todo el mundo allí? - preguntó Allison - No puedes - intentó apelar a él con lógica.

\- Voy a ir, y voy a...

\- No vas a ir a ningún sitio - lo cortó Derek rotundo, dando los dos últimos pasos que le quedaban, porque había tenido que parar al escucharlos decir lo que había dicho Melissa.

\- ¿¡Cómo que no!? - bramó Scott - ¡Me da igual lo que digáis! Voy a...

\- Scott. Scott. ¡Scott! - rugió al final en su cara al no conseguir que lo escuchase, y acto seguido lo sujetó por el cuello con firmeza, haciendo que lo mirase a los ojos - Si fuese una opción ya estaría yo allí, pero no podemos. No podemos. Estando tan débil lo único que conseguiríamos sería matarlo antes.

Toda la rabia de Scott se evaporó de golpe, y rompió a llorar abrazándose a Derek, que se encontró incapaz de hacer otra cosa que no fuese devolver el gesto y cerrar los ojos con fuerza, haciendo todo lo posible para no deshacerse al igual que el chico.

Durante un minuto no se escuchó nada más que los sollozos de Scott y la respiración agitada del resto en aquella pequeña sala de espera. Cuando Scott se hubo calmado lo suficiente se apartó de él, dedicándole una sonrisa rota, y volvió a sentarse al lado de Kira, y Allison palmeó el asiento que había entre ella y Lydia para que él hiciese lo mismo.

\- El Sheriff dijo que cogiste a ese cabrón - habló Isaac.

\- Sí - confirmó Derek, clavando la vista en el suelo - Supongo que Parrish lo habrá llevado a que lo atiendan.

\- Espero que tarden - comentó Allison, tras asentir para si misma.

\- ¿Dónde está el Sheriff? - quiso saber Derek.

\- Lo llamaron de la comisaría para avisar y bajó - le explicó Kira - Dijo que no tardaría, pero tenemos unas cuantas horas para esperar.

Derek asintió, y tras eso el silencio volvió a caer de nuevo en la sala.

 Al cabo de un rato Kira y Allison se levantaron para ir a la cafetería a buscar café para todos, Scott con ellas para ir al baño y  Isaac decidió ir detrás medio minuto después, con la excusa de ayudarlas a traer los vasos, esbozando una sonrisa en dirección de Derek cuando éste asintió a su frase, sin señalar que había sido una mentira, y que era obvio que se estaba desesperando por no poder hacer nada más que estar allí sentado.

Y Derek lo entendía, a él aquel sentimiento lo estaba comiendo por dentro.

Pero tenía que mantenerse fuerte. Por Scott, que necesitaba que alguien lo mantuviese en pie. Por Isaac, que aunque intentaba hacerse el duro podría ser quien más rápido se rompiese. Por Allison, que como digna hija de su padre intentaba mantenerse por encima de la situación, pero que tenía demasiado corazón para conseguirlo. Por Kira, que estaba demasiada ocupada intentando atender las necesidades de todos y se olvidaría de ella. Por Lydia...

Que desde que él había llegado no había dicho una sola palabra, se había limitado a mirar el vacio y a morderse el labio con fuerza.

\- Vas a hacerte sangre - le susurró, no queriendo asustarla, pero intentando conseguir que al menos lo mirase.

\- Es que no quiero gritar - confesó ella, dejando al fin que un par de lágrimas corriesen por sus mejillas - A lo mejor si está a punto de pasar, y consigo no gritarlo, no ocurre - se explicó, girándose para echarse a llorar sobre su hombro, y al igual que con Scott, poco más pudo hacer Derek que devolver el abrazo.

Él no era bueno para consolar a la gente, no sabía qué hacer, qué decir... El que siempre sabía que decir era Stiles. Stiles, que se debatía entre la vida y la muerte en una mesa de quirófano; al que a lo mejor no volvía a escuchar reír ni gritarle, el que a lo mejor no volvía a abrir los ojos... Y menuda expresión absurda era "a lo mejor", ¿por qué se decía de aquella manera cuando las opciones que querían enumerar eran equivalentes al mismísimo infierno, a las peores pesadillas que uno podía tener? Seguro que Stiles lo sabía, o si no sabría como buscarlo y explicárselo en medio minuto. Era una de aquellas cosas que a veces le explicaba salidas de la nada: las diferencias entre los huskys siberianos y los lobos árticos. Cuando había empezado a comercializarse la salsa de tomate. Por qué Snape no era digno de Lilly. Cuántas pulsaciones por segundo podía alcanzar el corazón por un beso. Cuál era el mejor relleno para los pierogi. Las estadísticas de todos los bateadores de los Mets. Por qué dormir con calcetines hacía que te despertases menos veces...

A lo mejor algunas no estaban salidas de la nada... pero con o sin motivo, en aquel instante a Derek no se le ocurría que no daría por saber que todavía le quedaban por escuchar miles de aquellas explicaciones.

\- ¿Cómo está? - preguntó Érica, llegando a la carrera con Boyd detrás, sobresaltándolos a él y Lydia - Estábamos en el cine y no hemos visto el móvil hasta ahora, ¿cómo está? - insistió, todo mientras Boyd la cogía de la mano y no apartaba los ojos de Derek.

\- Está en quirófano, - empezó a explicar Lydia, tras separarse de él y asegurarse de que aún tenía el rímel en el sitio - Se supone que no teníamos que escucharlo, pero oímos a Melissa hablar con el Sheriff, ha perdido mucha sangre y una de las puñaladas fue en el hígado... - ahí la pelirroja tuvo que dejar de hablar, y simplemente sacudió la cabeza.

\- ¿Y el mamón? - quiso saber Boyd.

\- Detenido - anunció una voz a sus espaldas, y todos giraron para recibir al Sheriff, al que habían parecido caerle veinte años encima y cuyos ojos hinchados delataban que había estado llorando - Van a venir a llevárselo de Los Ángeles, tiene un buen historial. Aunque ahora le quedan varias horas hasta que alguien de este hospital decida hacerle una radiografía.

\- ¿Stiles le hizo daño? - preguntó Érica, tomando el sitio de Derek que se había levantado al llegar su jefe.

\- Parece que le dio una buena patada en la entrepierna entre otras cosas, pero no es por eso - respondió clavando los ojos en Derek.

\- Tiene el hombro dislocado, y varios huesos rotos - dijo el chico, sin apartar los ojos de los del hombre, y llevando ambas manos al cinturón para coger la pistola y la placa y ofrecérselas al Sheriff, que recibió el gesto con una sacudida de cabeza.

\- Su compañero ha dicho que hubo un forcejeo, Hale - habló con el mismo tono profesional que usaba con todos sus agentes a diario - Que cuando escuchó lo que decían por la radio el sospechoso se puso nervioso, consiguió soltarse de su agarre, y usted se vio visto a placarlo por la espalda para detenerlo. Tiró de él, el sospechoso se resistió y ambos cayeron a la carretera. ¿Fue así cómo pasó?

Derek se vio incapaz de contestar; en el momento le había dado igual, y le seguía dando igual, comparado con Stiles le importaba una mierda, y sólo se arrepentía de no haberle hecho más daño a aquel hijo de puta. Pero desde el momento en que lo había hecho se había preparado para entregar la placa y el arma, esperar a que alguien tuviese un momento para abrirle un expediente, y acto seguido perder su trabajo.

\- Hale - llamó su atención el Sheriff - ¿Ha sido así?

El padre de Stiles lo estaba mirando con dureza, con la misma autoridad que siempre desprendía, y fue del mismo modo cómo asintió una sola vez con la cabeza, dejándole claro lo que tenía que responder.

\- Sí, señor.

Le debía una muy grande a Kyle, y al propio Sherrif.

\- Bien, pues guarde eso, Hale - ordenó señalando su arma y su placa, y en cuanto Derek las hubo devuelto a su sitio dio un paso para acercarse más a él, y apoyándole una mano en el hombro, con un tono de voz que ya no era el que usaba en el trabajo, preguntó - Derek, ¿fue apropósito o perdiste el control al saberlo?

\- Sé exactamente por dónde le rompí los huesos, señor - respondió con completa sinceridad.

\- Gracias - dijo el Sheriff, apretándole el hombro, y todavía sin soltarlo se dirigió a los otros tres - La versión oficial es la única que hay, ¿estamos? Pregunte quien pregunte, lo que dijo Parrish es lo que ha pasado.

Los tres adolescentes asintieron, y Érica levanto la mano como si estuviese en clase y quisiese hacer una pregunta.

\- ¿Puedo decir algo antes de que la versión oficial sea la única que exista? - cuestionó, y cuando el Sheriff hubo asentido la beta giró a mirar a Derek, y con los ojos llenos de lágrimas le sonrió - Ese es mi Alfa.

Derek asintió agradecido, pero incapaz de intentar devolverle el gesto, y dejó que el Sheriff lo dirigiese a la hilera de sillas que estaba enfrente a la que los otros estaban sentados, con Érica apoyada contra Boyd, que acababa de sentarse, y una mano fuertemente asida a la de Lydia, que se había acercado un poco más a ellos para dejar que la mano extendida de Boyd tocase su espalda.

Una manada de verdad buscaba consuelo en la propia manada, y aunque Derek sentía que tragaba cristal cada vez que respiraba y conseguía no llorar, tuvo hueco para sentirse orgulloso de ellos.

\- ¿Qué pasó? - preguntó en voz baja, queriendo saber todos los detalles, e intentando no alterarlos, ahora que Boyd estaba intentando distraerlas consiguiendo que hablasen sobre el nuevo, y según Stiles decimonónico, profesor de inglés.

\- Fue al supermercado - empezó el Sheriff tras dejar escapar un suspiro y pasarse una mano por el rostro, asumiendo la misma posición que él: los codos sobre las rodillas y las manos sosteniendo la cara - Me llamó para decirme que se nos había acabado la crema agria, y que la necesitaba para la cena.

\- Porque los pierogi sin crema son una verdadera abominación - comentó Derek, con el fantasma de una sonrisa casi apareciendo en su cara.

\- Exacto - asintió el Sheriff, con algo que en algún otro momento habría sido una risa - Cuando él entraba el señor Robbins salía, y fue a él a quien encontró diez minutos después siendo atracado en una esquina.

\- ¿A Robbins? - preguntó el chico asombrado, porque Michael Robbins tenía ochenta y dos años, había sido el pediatra de Beacon Hills durante años, y cualquier persona en su sano juicio ni pensaría en hacerle daño al hombre que era la imagen viviente de Papa Noel; aunque claro, el cerdo que todavía se retorcía de dolor en urgencias no contaba como persona.

\- Sí, de hecho lo que sabemos es por su declaración. Stiles se los encontró, y fue corriendo a meterse en medio, le dio el reloj y sacó lo que tenía en la cartera, le dijo que cogiese eso y se fuese. El muy cabrón lo cogió, y cuando Stiles giró a levantar a Robbins del suelo le clavó la navaja por la espalda y lo tiró a él. Fue a por Robbins y Stiles consiguió darle una patada en la entrepierna para pararlo, Robbins dice que estaba seguro de que iba a acuchillarlo a él también... - en ese punto del relato el Sheriff tuvo que parar a coger aire, y Derek aprovechó para hacer lo mismo, aunque lo que no cambió fue el hecho de que se estaba clavando las garras en las palmas de las manos con tanta fuerza que se estaba haciendo sangre, pero eso no importaba - Eso lo cabreó, y se cebó con Stiles, que intentó defenderse como pudo mientras le decía a Robbins que se fuese. Robbins consiguió ponerse de rodillas y golpear a ese desgraciado, y le lanzó la cartera y las llaves del coche, diciéndole que si dejaba a Stiles le diría dónde estaba aparcado. Se rió... el hijo de puta se rió, pero se levantó y cogió todo, incluida la cartera de Stiles que había caído al suelo. Stiles... Stiles... - repitió el Sheriff con dificultad, haciendo una mueca y obligándose a seguir, esta vez con la cabeza apoyada en la pared - Stiles le dijo que la cartera no tenía nada, que la dejase, así que el desgraciado la abrió y miró que había dentro. Stiles lleva una foto de...

\- Lo sé - se apresuró a decir Derek para que no tuviese que explicarlo - Tengo yo la cartera, la llevaba encima cuando lo cacheé, está todo, la foto y sus placas de identificación; el resto estará en el coche - añadió, secándose la sangre que le salpicaba la palma de la mano para cogerla del bolsillo y ofrecérsela.

\- Guárdala tú si no te importa, no quiero arriesgarme a perderla - pidió el Sheriff, y Derek asintió aunque se quedó con ella en la mano - Debe de llevar alguna más,  de todos vosotros a lo mejor, no sé... Pero sé que ese hijo de la gran puta cogió las dos fotos, se agachó, le dijo que al menos habría alguien para llorar en su entierro y le hundió la navaja en el estómago a mi niño antes de salir corriendo,  ignorando como le rogaba que se las devolviese. Si llegó vivo al hospital fue por Robbins... Derek, podrías haberle roto el cuello, y te prometo que te seguiría dando las gracias.

\- Tengo que... tengo que... Lo siento - balbuceó el chico, que se había perdido la última parte de lo que le había dicho, y poniéndose en pie a toda prisa salió corriendo de allí, ignorando como su manada lo llamaba.

 

* * *

 

 No paró de correr hasta que llegó a lo que sería una sala de almacenamiento cualquiera del hospital para otra persona, pero para él era mucho más. En esa misma sala Stiles le había gritado a la cara enfadado, desesperado... vivo, una noche que parecía haber sido hace décadas y no había sido hacía tanto; y aquella noche había fallado en muchas cosas, pero al menos había conseguido que saliese vivo de allí... Pero ahora no estaba en su mano.

Stiles se debatía entre la vida y la muerte, y él no podía hacer nada. Se había dejado caer, agazapado entre un armario de suministros y la pared, y allí estaba, sin poder hacer nada más que aferrarse a los latidos de Stiles que resonaban irregulares y débiles en sus oídos.

No podía hacer nada. Nada. No era un mal sobrenatural sobre quién pudiese ir a buscar venganza. No era un demonio al que pudiese enfrentarse dispuesto a perder la vida si con eso salvaba la de Stiles. No era Peter, para poder interponerse entre él y Stiles y asegurarse de salvarlo. O una kanima. Otro lobo. Otro alfa. Un coyote. Un maldito berseker. No había sido un cazador desquiciado, ni la maldita Kate Argent. Después de toda la mierda que habían pasado, de haber arriesgado la vida casi cada día, de haber estado a punto de perderla, lo que estaba a punto de quitarle a Stiles era algo que podía pasarle a cualquier persona que se levantase un día normal y acabase en un mal lugar y en un mal momento.

Y Stiles era experto en aquello. Pero lo que estaba pasando era demasiado irónico. Todos estaban preparados para enfrentar cualquier revés sobrenatural que el mundo les echase a la cara de nuevo, pero cuando era una desgracia humana corriente... Entonces estaban perdidos.

Derek había podido oler la desesperación y la impotencia de toda la manada, y sabía que aún juntándola toda no le harían sombra a la suya. Se había jurado protegerlo, se había jurado que por fin podría ser feliz y ahora estaba allí sin poder hacer nada más que ver como aquella promesa se rompía en pedazos.

No podía hacer nada, porque era una persona común y corriente la que les había tambaleado a todos el mundo... ¡Todo lo que había podido hacer era romperle un brazo! ¡Y no había servido de nada! No había arreglado nada, no le había dado fuerzas a Stiles, no le había cerrado las heridas. Y ya no podía hacer nada más.

Aunque eso no era del todo cierto, porque como dejase de oír los latidos que lo estaban manteniendo cuerdo haría algo. Le iba a dar igual la cárcel o que apareciese algún cazador a acabar con él; si Stiles no sobrevivía el suyo no iba a ser el único corazón que dejaría de latir aquella noche.

Era un depredador, no un asesino. Pero estaba más que dispuesto a ser ambas cosas esa noche.

De pronto se dio cuenta de que estaba apretando las manos con demasiada fuerza, cosa que le daría completamente igual si sólo estuviese en juego hacerse daño él, pero aún tenía la cartera en la mano, así que relajó los músculos de golpe.

Se secó ambas manos con fuerza contra los pantalones, asegurándose de tenerlas lo más limpias posibles y de que no fuesen a manchar en absoluto, y con todo el cuidado del mundo apoyó la cartera en las rodillas y la abrió, sacando con cuidado las dos fotos que sabía, que estaban allí, guardadas con las placas de identificación de cuando el Sheriff había estado en el ejército.

La primera, la que lo había hecho reconocer la cartera y había hecho que el corazón se le parase de golpe, que lo recorriese una sensación peor que la que provocaba el acónito cuando bombeaba por tus venas a toda velocidad; la de Claudia Stilinski.

Claudia aparecía sonriente, radiante, sentada en el jardín, enseñando orgullosa la tarjeta de felicitación en la que podía leerse "Feliz cumple mamá" escrito en letras desiguales y torcidas, y con el otro brazo en torno a un Stiles de tres años que estaba dejando un beso en su mejilla. La primera vez que había visto aquella foto le había dicho a su dueño que su madre era preciosa, que había sacado sus ojos de ella, y que se notaba cuanto lo quería con sólo mirar aquella imagen. Stiles había sonreído, y había girado la fotografía para revelarle por qué era tan importante para él y siempre la llevaba encima. La tenía escaneada y bien guardada, como todas las de de su madre para asegurarse de no perderlas nunca, pero por detrás de aquella del puño y letra de Claudia había escrito un te quiero. Para que me lleves siempre contigo, literalmente, y para que no se te olvide nunca.  Para que sepas que eso nunca se me va a olvidar a mí. Aquello le había dicho Claudia.

La foto era sagrada para Stiles, era uno de los recuerdos más importantes que tenía de su madre, y el hecho de que el bastardo que lo había puesto en el hospital hubiese disfrutado de quitársela cuando Stiles  le había estado rogando porque se la diese, hacía que Derek tuviese que combatir las ganas de bajar y destriparlo.

La alisó con los dedos, aunque era completamente innecesario, y tras mirar a Claudia y pedirle que ayudase en ese momento a su hijo si podía - una plegaria que extendió a sus propios padres, a Laura y a Kevin - la volvió a guardar con cuidado, quedándose sólo con la segunda en la mano.

Aquella foto era de ellos dos. Y Derek recordaba a la perfección la mañana en la que Stiles la había sacado. Él aún no había despejado del todo cuando había escuchado a su novio trastear a su lado, y al abrir un ojo se lo había encontrado sentado en la cama, estudiando la vieja cámara de Laura que el día anterior habían encontrado entre las últimas cajas que habían vaciado después de que  él por fin se hubiese traído sus cosas de Nueva York.

Su hermana había sido una apasionada de la fotografía, y la cámara, equipada con una lente que evitaba los destellos que provocaban los ojos de hombre lobo, había sido un regalo de sus padres unas Navidades. Stiles se había disculpado por cogerla, y él le había dicho que podía quedársela. Stiles le había sonreído, lo había besado dándole las gracias, había prometido cuidarla, y le había dicho que quería una foto con él en la que pudiese mirar a la cámara.

Una foto para poder llevar con la de su madre y no olvidarse nunca de que él también lo quería, había admitido sonrojado y con la vista clavada en la ropa de la cama.

Derek no había tardado un segundo en incorporarse, besarlo, y tumbarlo con él.

La primera foto que habían sacado era de ellos dos besándose. La segunda era de él dejando un beso en la nariz de Stiles, que sonreía con las mismas ganas que Claudia en su foto. La tercera era de otro beso, más bien de sus sonrisas una contra la otra. Y la cuarta, la que estaba en la cartera, era de Stiles dejando un beso en su mejilla mientras él le dedicaba a la cámara la sonrisa más sincera, feliz y satisfecha que había esbozado en años.

El día que Stiles había ido a guardar la foto con la otra, con uno de sus tesoros más preciados, Derek había cogido un bolígrafo y había escrito en el reverso lo mismo que Claudia en su día. Te quiero.

Y lo quería. Lo quería tanto que dolía, tanto que era lo mejor que le había pasado. Tanto que hasta que había empezado a quererlo y a ser querido por él no había sabido lo que era respirar en años. Tanto que era incapaz de coger aire ahora que estaba a punto de perderlo.

Con los dedos temblorosos de la mano derecha acarició la cara de Stiles en la fotografía, y con el dorso de la mano izquierda se secó las lágrimas para evitar que la mojasen.

Él tenía la segunda foto de aquella mañana guardada en la mesilla; "para que no se te olvide cuanto importas, porque si estoy sonriendo así es por ti", aquellas había sido las palabras de Stiles, y recordarlas ahora lo estaba desgarrando, como recordar tantas otras y tantos momentos.

Él estaba allí, llorando, y no podía hacer nada por evitar que a lo mejor -¡maldita expresión!- ya no fuese a haber más mañanas como la que había recogido en la fotografía. Ya no más despertar con Stiles al lado, sonriente, feliz, comiéndoselo a besos con tantas ganas como él mismo le había echado al iniciar el beso. Ya no más hacer el amor y llegar tarde a desayunar con el resto de la manada. Porque los sábados desayunaban todos juntos, pero eso no quería decir que ellos fuesen a renunciar a pasar juntos la noche del viernes cuando podían. Ya no más discusiones en la ducha sobre cuando la manada se daría cuenta de que siempre que llegaba uno tarde, también lo hacía el otro. Ya no más Stiles fingiendo no encontrar la camiseta del día anterior después de haberla escondido debajo de su almohada, para que Derek pudiese dormir con su olor toda la semana siguiente. Ya no más.

Ya no más nada.

Porque si no iba a haber Stiles, iba a quedar eso... nada.

Y justamente nada era lo que estaba viendo, porque las lágrimas le estaban enturbiando tanto la vista que no era capaz de distinguir los rasgos de Stiles, y pensar en lo que sería dejar de verlo hizo que se le escapase un sollozo, y que hundiese la cabeza en las rodillas, llorando desesperado como lo había hecho hacía años junto al cadáver de Paige.

Y otra ironía; entonces había pensando que nada podría doler más, y el mundo se había encargado de demostrarle cuánto podían doler las cosas. Como ahora. Ahora el dolor que una vez había pensado que sería el más grande que jamás sufriría se volvía nada ante lo que estaba pasando.

Stiles no podía irse. No podía dejarlos. No podía dejarlo. No podía. No podía. No podía. No podía. No podía. Y si lo hacía sería Derek quien no podría más.

\- ¿Derek?

La voz del Sheriff hizo que se incorporase con rapidez, secándose las lágrimas e intentando componerse un mínimo.

\- Lo... lo siento. No pretendía irme así y...

\- Ven aquí - murmuró el Sheriff, acercándose y tirando de él para abrazarlo. Y era un tipo de abrazo que había sentido desde hacía mucho. Abrazar a Scott, Isaac y Boyd (lo que empezaba a ser más común) siempre le recordaba a Kevin, a su hermano pequeño. Pero aquel abrazo acababa de recordarle a los que le daba su padre. Pero no era su padre, era el de Stiles, y no debería estar consolándolo a él. Debería ser al revés.

\- Lo siento - se disculpó de nuevo - No debería tener que preocuparse por mí o...

\- Derek - dijo el Sheriff con firmeza mirándolo, con la misma seriedad con la que lo había mirado en la sala de espera al darle las gracias, ahora que él se había apartado - Yo ya he llorado como un niño con García, y tú te has preocupado por todos menos por ti desde que has llegado, hablé con Scott antes de ir a la sala de espera, así que no se te ocurra negarlo.

\- Aún así...

\- ¿Recuerdas el trayecto de mi casa al que era tu loft? - cuestionó el Sheriff interrumpiéndolo - Porque yo sí, y recuerdo intentar no llorar mientras conducía, y que tú me dijeses que íbamos a arreglarlo. Que no ibas a dejar de luchar, que no ibas a dejar que aquel demonio malnacido nos ganase la partida. Aquel día me diste fuerzas, hijo.  Así que deja que ahora sea yo - finalizó volviendo a abrazarlo, y esta vez Derek se dejó llevar, y dejó que las lágrimas cayesen de nuevo - El que no va a dejar de luchar hoy va a ser él, Stiles no va a dejar que este malnacido nos gane ahora la partida - afirmó el Sheriff, y aunque su corazón revelaba que temía no estar seguro de sus palabras, la esperanza y la convicción de su voz, y los latidos de Stiles,  hicieron que Derek asintiese en el abrazo.

 

* * *

 

 Habían pasado cuatro horas y seguían esperando, ahora todos juntos en la sala de espera. Derek y el Sheriff habían pretendido que los chicos fuesen a cenar algo al menos, ya que irse a casa unas horas era algo que todos sabían que nadie iba a hacer, pero ninguno había querido. Al final García y Parrish se habían sumado a aquella vigilia, y habían llevado con ellos bolsas de comida para llevar que estaban sin tocar olvidadas en una mesa.

Erica y Allison se habían quedado dormidas tumbadas en las sillas, cabeza contra cabeza, y las habían tapado con unas chaquetas hasta que una de las enfermeras había aparecido con una sonrisa dulce a dejarles unas mantas.

Isaac estaba sentado en el suelo, con la espalda descansando contra las piernas de Allison, dejando que Lydia usase su regazo de almohada, después de haberla obligado a usar una de las mantas como colchón.

García estaba sentado junto a la ventana, hablando en susurros con Scott mientras Kira cabeceaba contra el hombro de este, y Kyle, que hacía unos minutos había ido a acercarles una manta, había vuelto a ocupar su sitio, sentado al lado del Sheriff, quedándose dormido con la cabeza apoyada en la pared.

El Sheriff había vuelto al sitio que había ocupado antes de ir a buscar a Derek, y este había hecho lo mismo, aunque ahora se les había sumado Boyd, que se había sentado en el suelo al lado de las piernas de su Alfa y no apartaba los ojos de Érica.

\- Va a salir de esta - comentó de pronto el Sheriff en voz baja - Tiene a toda esta gente preocupándose por él, no puede no salir de esta.

\- Si alguien puede es él - le dijo Derek en el mismo tono.

El Sheriff paseó la vista de un lado al otro de la sala, y confirmando que todo el mundo estaba dormido, a punto, o sumido en otra conversación, preguntó:

\- ¿Desde cuándo?

A Derek ni se le ocurrió preguntar a qué se refería, no hacía falta, no después de que lo hubiese encontrado cómo lo había encontrado hacía horas.

\- Unos cuantos meses - respondió.

\- ¿Y por qué no lo sé? - quiso saber el que era su jefe, y el padre de su novio, y no había ni rastro de enfado en su voz; sí de curiosidad y una pizca de dolor que Derek sabía a qué se debía.

\- ¿Stiles le dijo algo de una cena la semana que viene? - cuestionó.

\- Sí. Me dijo si tenía el viernes a la noche libre, y me pidió que lo dejase así - confirmó el Sheriff, al que se le abrieron los ojos al entender lo que aquello suponía.

\- Cuando empezó... cuando empezamos - dijo Derek con más firmeza - no sabíamos si nos iba a salir bien o mal. Queríamos que las cosas no cambiasen si se acababa, seguir siendo amigos y que no le afectase a nadie. Así que nos dimos... un periodo de prueba.

\- ¿Palabras de Stiles? - aventuró el Sheriff con un intento de sonrisa.

\- Por supuesto- confirmó Derek del mismo modo - Pasamos el periodo de prueba, pero para entonces yo ya estaba preparándome para entrar a la comisaría, y Stiles no quería ponerlo en ningún tipo de aprieto. No quería hacerlo correr ningún riesgo después de la suspensión y la investigación, sigue echándose la culpa de ambas - explicó, y entonces giró la cabeza para mirar al hombre de frente  - Stiles no quería ocultárselo, ni yo, todo sea dicho; no era una mentira más que no quisiese decirle, lleva meses contando los días para esa cena - prometió Derek.

\- ¿Por qué la semana que viene? - mostró curiosidad, pero por la cara que ponía había creído todo lo que le había dicho, y Derek se alegraba, porque era la verdad.

\- Se cumplen cinco meses desde que entré a la comisaría, mi puesto ya sería oficial y lo que pasase a partir de ese momento...

\- Si ya tenías el puesto antes de que yo lo supiese nadie podría acusarme de dártelo por favoritismo - finalizó el Sheriff - Este hijo mío se preocupa demasiado por mí. ¿Quién lo sabe?

\- Nadie - respondió el chico - Siempre ha sido el primero de la lista.

Y aquello consiguió sacarle una sonrisa de verdad al Sheriff. Stiles no había querido mentirle, había querido que fuese su padre el primero con el que compartiesen las noticias, y Derek se alegraba de haber sido capaz de dejárselo claro.

\- Yo lo sabía - comentó Boyd, sobresaltándolos a ambos, sin abrir los ojos siquiera tras haberos cerrado al principio de su conversación - Pero no me lo dijo nadie, Sheriff.

\- ¿Lo sabías? - cuestionó Derek asombrado, aunque no sabía muy bien por qué, si alguien de aquella habitación era observador era Boyd.

El chico ladeó la cabeza, abriendo un solo ojo para mirarlo, y habló:

\- Sí. Desde hace tiempo. Pero supuse que queríais empezar sin estar en el ojo de mira, así que me calle. Eso sí, puede que me aprovechase de saberlo para entrar a la apuesta que hay sobre si algunos de los dos siente algo por el otro o  no.

El Sheriff carraspeó una risa, y Derek se vio sobrecogido y lo único que fue capaz de hacer fue llevar una mano al hombro de Boyd y apretar.

\- Gracias - dijo sincero, y estaba claro que no sólo por no haberle dicho nada al resto.

\- No es como si fuese a compartir lo que saque con vosotros - respondió el chico, quitándole importancia, pero moviendo una pierna para apoyarla contra su pie.

\- Eso será si Stiles no se entera - comentó el Sheriff - Porque entonces sí que vas a tener que compartirlo.

-Stiles y yo sabemos cómo hacer negocios - aseguró Boyd, y Derek tuvo que rodar los ojos al pensar el peligro que aquellos dos suponían juntos, y que nadie se había visto venir.

\- ¿Puedo ver la foto? - preguntó el Sheriff, y aquella pregunta si que desconcertó al hombre lobo - Sé que hay dos fotos, y ahora ya tengo claro de quién es la segunda, ¿me la dejas ver?

Derek asintió, llevándose la mano al bolsillo para recuperar la cartera una vez más, y con el mismo cuidado que la primera vez sacó ambos fotos. En otras circunstancias habría sido más que reticente a que el padre de su novio viese aquella foto, no se veía más que sus torsos, pero ambos estaban sin camiseta, y estaba claro que estaban sentados en una cama, y podía ser que Stiles ya tuviese dieciocho, pero no los había cumplido aún cuando habían empezado a salir juntos; pero aquella noche ni se le pasaba por la cabeza decir que no.

El Sheriff cogió la foto con el mismo cuidado con el que Derek se la había extendido, después de dedicarle una mirada y una sonrisa a la de su mujer y si hijo, y  tras un par de segundos de segundos esbozó una sonrisa.

\- Lo haces sonreír de verdad - dijo - Cuando sonríe de verdad le brillan los ojos como ahí - se explicó - Y esas líneas... - murmuró señalando la cara de Stiles - Cuando sonríe de verdad sonríe como Claudia.

\- Él hace lo mismo por mí - admitió Derek con timidez.

\- No quiero volver a ver una foto de mi hijo y de ti semidesnudos, - dejó claro el Sheriff tras chocar un hombro contra el suyo tras la frase que Derek había dicho - pero me parece bien, y quiero que sepas que me habría parecido bien igual si no estuviésemos en estas circunstancias.

\- ¿De verdad? - necesitaba saber el chico, porque era importante; para Stiles y para él, para ambos.

\- Llevo meses viendo lo que siente por ti, y en contra de lo que todo padre cuyo hijo adolescente se enamora de un veinteañero propenso a llevar chaquetas de cuero cuando no va de uniforme pensaría, me sorprendí a mi mismo esperando que fuese correspondido - respondió el Sheriff - Ha pasado demasiadas cosas, y tú has luchado por él y lo has sacado vivo de la mayoría de ellas - añadió, a la vez que giraba la foto como si supiese lo que iba a encontrarse detrás, al hacerlo sonrió satisfecho y alzándola añadió - Un padre no puede pedir más.

\- Gracias - fue lo único que pudo decir Derek - Le prometo que voy a seguir haciéndolo; luchar por él, y porque sea feliz.

\- No lo dudo. Y fuera del trabajo vas a tener que empezar a llamarme John - le dijo, todavía mirando el te quiero escrito tras la foto, y era algo tan íntimo, tan privado, que Derek no sabía cómo no le había pedido aún que se la devolviese, y entonces el hombre lo sorprendió más aún de lo que acababa de hacerlo - Creo que lo mínimo es que te enseñe yo mis fotos.

\- No hace falta que...

\- Calla - lo cortó, en un tono tan parecido al que usaba Stiles que el hombre lobo se encontró casi sonriendo una vez más mientras cogía su foto, y en vez de guardarla se la quedó en la mano para poder mirarla - Yo llevo tres.

Y sí, tenía tres y se las estaba enseñando a Derek.

Claudia; más joven que en la foto que tenía Stiles de ella pero igual de guapa, con la misma sonrisa traviesa que tantas veces había visto en la cara de su novio.

Melissa McCall; y Derek creía que sabía que día se había sacado, aquel verano, en una barbacoa que habían hecho para celebrar el cumpleaños de Isaac como era debido por una vez. Y la madre de Scott era preciosa cuando sonreía.

Y Stiles. Prácticamente todavía un bebé, en pañales, con la chaqueta del uniforme de su padre puesta, lo que hacía que no se le viesen los brazos porque le arrastraban las mangas, al igual que toda la chaqueta. También llevaba puestas las gafas de sol del Sheriff, que se le habían escurrido hasta la punta de la nariz, lo que dejaba que se le viesen los ojos, y el chupete estaba a punto de caérsele de tanto que sonreía.

Y entonces Derek sonrió de verdad, no pudo evitarlo al ver la foto y...

 

_Boom... boom...         boom...               boom...                                                    boom..._

 

_¡Va a entrar en parada!_

_¡Stiles ni se te ocurra! ¡Ni se te ocurra!_

 

\- Stiles... - murmuró, poniéndose en pie y acercándose a la entrada de la sala, buscando concentrarse en los latidos cada vez más distanciados, y en la voz de Melissa, porque el resto del ruido y gritos provenientes del quirófano se le mezclaban, y tan sólo cogía frases sueltas.

Y en aquel mismo momento Lydia despertó cogiendo aire.

\- ¿Qué pasa? - preguntó Scott, poniéndose en pie, lo que alertó a todos los que no estaban dormidos del todo, y fue el hecho de que el Sheriff, que ya se había puesto en pie con Derek, levantase una mano lo que hizo que nadie dijese nada.

\- ¿Derek? - preguntó el hombre en voz baja, dando un par de pasos hacia él.

\- Intento... escuchar - respondió con un hilo de voz.

\- ¿Cómo escucha desde aquí? - se asombró Kira.

\- Chss - la calló Isaac.

\- Parece que han llevado a rayos al mamón, ahora vengo - susurró García, tras callar su móvil a toda prisa, aunque nadie le prestó mucha atención.

 

_¡No te vas a morir en mi guardia, Stiles! ¿¡Me escuchas!? ¿¡Me escuchas!?_

_Piensa en tu padre. En Scott. Tengo una sala llena de gente esperándote, no nos hagas esto._

 

\- No. Ni se te ocurra.

 

_¡Desfibrilador!_

_Stiles, escúchame cariño, escúchame, eres más fuerte que esto. Stiles Stinlinski no va a morirse porque un ladrón cualquiera se le cruzó. Has pasado demasiado como para morirte por esto._

_¡Carga otra vez!_

 

\- ¡No me haga esto! - bramó Derek, estampando un puño contra la pared, quebrándola con el golpe - No sé te ocurra hacerme esto. Nunca te rindes, siempre tienes un jodido plan B, así que no me hagas esto. ¡Stiles!

 

_Stiles, piensa en tu padre. En lo que le podría hacer perderte. No voy a dejar que dejes solo a tu padre, te lo prohíbo. Ni a mi hijo, eres su hermano y no estoy dispuesta a que lo dejes solo, ¡no te lo permito!_

 

_.............                   ...................                    ..................._

 

\- Escúchala. No nos dejes. No me dejes solo, me prometiste que no me ibas a dejar solo. No me hagas esto, Stiles, tú no, no me hagas esto - imploró llorando.

 

_¡Aún no hay latido!_

_¡Hacedlo otra vez! .... ¡Me da igual! ¡Hacedlo otra vez!_

 

\- Por favor, por favor. Mamá si estás ahí por favor haz algo. No puedo perderlo. No puedo.

 

_Stiles, piensa en Derek. Sé que piensas que no lo sabe nadie, pero yo sí, lo sé desde la barbacoa, y no voy a dejar que dejes a ese chaval solo después de todo lo que ha pasado._

_No creo que vaya a..._

 

\- ¡NO!

 

_¡OTRA VEZ! Stiles, pon de parte. Pon de tu parte cariño, no podemos seguir intentando traerte de vuelta mucho mas, ¡pon de tu parte!_

 

\- Stiles por favor. Por favor. Por favor - repitió golpeando la pared - No me dejes solo. Te quiero,  te quiero - susurró con un hilo de voz, para acto seguido rugir - ¡No te vayas! ¡No me dejes solo!

De pronto sintió como perdía el equilibrio, y lo habría ignorado si no fuese porque notó un cosquilleo más que familiar en las manos. Las líneas negras que corrían hasta sus venas cuando drenaba el dolor de alguien estaban allí, y estaba tan seguro de que era el de Stiles como de que su propio nombre.

\- Eso es, eso es - murmuró, apretando el puño derecho, bajando la vista a la fotografía que aún tenía en la izquierda - Eso es, eso es.

\- ¡Derek!

El grito, que dieron varias personas a la vez, fue el resultado de que cayese al suelo de rodillas, pero él ni siquiera se había dado cuenta, lo que si notó fueron las manos de Scott, Isaac, Boyd y Érica en sus hombros y en su espalda, ayudándole a poder con todo el dolor que estaba entrando en él.

\- Vamos, Stiles. Tú puedes, pequeño.

 

_¡Tenemos latido!_

_¡Está normalizado!_

_¡Ha parado la hemorragia!_

_No me des estos sustos, Stiles. Ya pensé que iba a tener que castigar a Scott sin verte otra vez para que me tomases en serio._

 

 

\- Está bien - anunció Derek con un hilo de voz, dándose cuenta de que lo estaban sosteniendo entre Isaac y Scott de rodillas - Tenía una hemorragia pero ha parado, ya van a cerrar. Ha salido de esta - sonrió agotado, mirando al Sheriff, que se acercó para ayudar a ponerlo de pie.

\- Lo has sacado de esta - afirmó antes de abrazarlo; abrazo al que se sumaron el resto.

 

* * *

 

 Doce horas después, con la garganta seca y sin sentido de la ubicación alguno, Stiles abrió los ojos.

\- Ei, hola, campeón - saludó John al ver como su hijo abría los ojos.

\- H... hola, pa... papá - consiguió decir el chico con dificultad, y su padre se inclinó para dejar un beso en su frente.

\- No me vuelvas a hacer esto, Stiles. En tu vida. Te quiero, hijo - susurró sin soltarlo.

\- Y... yo tam... - intentó decir, y el Sheriff se apresuró para acercarle el vaso con pajita que tenían esperando por él en la mesilla desde hacía horas - Yo también te quiero - consiguió decir tras tragar, dedicándole una sonrisa que provocó que la que su padre ya tenía se agrandase aún más.

\- ¿Cómo te encuentras? - preguntó, apartándole el pelo de la frente, y dejando la mano en su cabeza.

\- Bien... extrañamente bien - respondió Stiles, y fue entonces cuando su vista se centró y cayó en la cuenta de dónde tenía la mano derecha.

En la de Derek.

Derek, que al igual que John no se había movido de allí, y cuya única concesión había sido una ducha rápida en los vestuarios de las enfermas, y cambiar el uniforme por la muda que Érica había ido a buscarle.

Derek, que se había quedado dormido, agotado, tras luchar contra ellos durante horas, con una mano cogiendo la de Stiles, la otra sobre su abdomen protegiéndolo, y la cabeza en la cama junto a su muslo.

Y cuando Stiles reparó en todo eso sonrió, y después giró a mirar a su padre confuso.

\- No lo despiertes aún, deja que duerma unos minutos más, le hace falta - dijo el Sheriff, divertido ante la confusión de su hijo.

\- ¿No te extraña que esté aquí... así? - se extrañó el chico, aunque a su padre no le pasó desapercibido como apretaba más la mano que en ningún momento había soltado la suya desde que lo habían puesto en aquella habitación.

\- Para nada - respondió, estrechando la mano que su hijo acababa de poner en la suya buscando contacto - Y según tengo entendido tenemos una cena planeada el viernes que viene - La cara de Stiles reflejó tanta sorpresa, tanta felicidad y tanto alivio de golpe, y John había llegado a estar tan convencido de que quizás no lo vería abrir los ojos más, que se apresuró a seguir hablando para contestar todas las preguntas que aquellos ojos le estaban haciendo - No hizo falta que me lo dijese, yo casi me muero del susto, pero él no me anduvo muy lejos.

\- Siento haberos asustado.

\- No fue tu culpa - dijo John rotundo - Fuiste un verdadero héroe. Otra vez. El señor Robbins está perfectamente, y quiere venir a verte en cuanto sea posible. Claro que tendrá que abrirse paso con el bastón, porque tus amigos sólo se han ido a dormir bajo la amenaza de Melissa de no dejarlos pasar si no habían descansado unas horas.

\- ¿Cogisteis al atracador?

\- Derek y Parrish lo estaban deteniendo por robo de vehículo cuando García dio tu aviso por radio. Está en Los Ángeles en la cárcel, está imputado por dos docenas de delitos allí. Y de recuerdo por haberte tocado se llevó un hombro dislocado y tres huesos rotos por varias partes. Cortesía de tu novio - añadió al ver como a Stiles se le abrían los ojos.

\- Bien... Vale... De acuerdo. Ya asimilaré eso - asintió Stiles para si mismo, sacándole una risa a John al verlo comportarse como siempre - ¿Por qué...? ¿Por qué no estoy peor? - preguntó en un susurro, como si le diese miedo preguntar.

\- Mírame - le dijo con firmeza, adelantándose a sus ideas antes de que se formasen del todo - Estás despierto, esto es verdad y estás bien. Estás así de bien, y te vas a recuperar más rápido de lo normal, y tiene explicación.

\- Te escucho - asintió Stiles, apretando su mano, y entrelazando los dedos de la otra con los de Derek, que aún dormido lo dejó hacer.

\- Llegaste mal, hijo, y cuando te metieron a quirófano nos temíamos lo peor. Fueron muchas horas de operación, y al final casi se te para el corazón.

\- ¿Casi?

\- Casi. Melissa no estuvo dispuesta a que dejasen de reanimarte, y Derek no estuvo dispuesto a perderte. Te quito el dolor - explicó como pudo, todavía sorprendido, aún después de que Deaton, que había sido el primer asombrado en que Derek pudiese haber hecho aquello sin estar tocándolo, se lo explicase varias veces - Por lo que me explicaron fue algo como lo que le hizo a su hermana, pero Deaton aún no acaba de creérselo. Nosotros estábamos en la sala de espera y tú en quirófano, y aún así pudo hacerlo; Scott y los demás que son lobos lo ayudaron a soportar el dolor, parece ser que si no habría perdido su estatus de Alfa porque era demasiado. No lo entiendo muy bien, y me da completamente igual, Stiles. Sé que te salvó, y que no se ha separado de tu lado en ningún momento; así que créeme, ya le dado la bienvenida a la familia.

\- Algo bueno salió de esto - bromeó el chico, sin apartar los ojos de su novio, y regalándole a su padre la confirmación de lo que ya sabía. Derek Hale hacía feliz a su hijo, que estaba enamorado de él hasta las trancas. Y no pasaba nada, porque era mutuo.

\- Te habría dicho lo mismo sin esto. Me parece bien, y me habría parecido bien sin este susto, ya se lo dije a él. Pero me reservo el derecho a avergonzaros en la cena -  le dijo, sintiendo como el corazón se le disparaba al ver la sonrisa de su hijo. Su niño estaba allí, y aún no acababa de creérselo. Stiles tiró de él, haciendo que lo abrazase, y durante un par de minutos se quedaron así, hasta que John se apartó tras darle un beso en la frente, decirle lo orgulloso que estaba de él y repetirle que lo quería, sentimiento que Stiles devolvió - Voy a avisar de que estás despierto, y se lo diré a Melissa, para poder dejaros un rato - explicó señalando a Derek con la cabeza - Mientras me tomo un café con ella, y luego llamo a tus amigos, porque en cuanto les diga que estás despierto van a acampar aquí a la fuerza si hace falta.

\- Es como si los hubiese criado una manada de lobos.... - resopló Stiles, riéndose después de su propio chiste, y riendo también fue como salió John de la habitación mientras su hijo lo despedía con la mano.

Nada más cerrarse la puerta Stiles dejó de saludar para llevar la mano a la cabeza de Derek, y pasando los dedos por su pelo empezó a llamarlo para despertarlo.

\- Der, Der despierta - le susurró - Der, sé que estás cansado, pero me acabo de despertar, así que quiero mi beso de buenos días.

Derek murmuró algo, todavía dormido, moviendo la cabeza para acercarla más a la mano de Stiles y prácticamente ronroneó, lo que hizo que el chico riese.

\- Eh, gran gatito feroz, ¿te despiertas? - preguntó, sin parar sus caricias - Te necesito despierto para que me digas que estamos bien - le pidió.

Aquello, o sus latidos un poco más acelerados, o la presión de que su mano ejerció en la suya, hizo que Derek abriese los ojos y se incorporase de golpe.

\- ¿Stiles? - preguntó - ¿Estás bien? ¿Llamo a alguien? ¿Estás bien? - preguntó a toda prisa, poniéndose en pie sin apartar sus manos de él para acercarse más aún.

\- Estoy bien, estoy bien, grandullón - prometió el chico, tirando de él para que se acercase hasta poder sujetarlo por la cintura - Estoy bien - repitió, mientras Derek acunaba su cara entre las manos, y sin poder controlarse se echó a llorar.

Y ahí sí que Derek sabía cómo reaccionar. Puede que todavía se sorprendiese cuando otros lo abrazaban, pero no cuando Stiles lo hacía, o lo necesitaba. Lo refugió contra su pecho, con una mano en su espalda y la otra en su nuca, aferrándolo contra él para dejarlo claro que no iba a dejar que se fuese a ninguna parte, y dejando un par de besos en su cabeza de vez en cuando.

\- Estamos bien. Estás bien. Y estás aquí. Te lo prometo - le susurró - Estás aquí, nota esto - le dijo, extendiendo la mano que tenía en su espalda para apretar las puntas de los dedos contra su piel y que notase los cinco puntos de presión.

\- ¿Y tú? ¿Tú estás bien? - preguntó Stiles sin soltarlo o hacer ademán de apartarse.

\- Yo estoy...

\- Ni se te ocurra - interrumpió el chico, clavándole un dedo entre las costillas - Mi padre me dijo lo qué hiciste, así que voy a repetirlo, ¿estás bien?

\- Estoy bien, te lo prometo - le aseguró Derek - Sólo estoy cansado.

\- Ven - ordenó Stiles, separándose de él para moverse y hacerle sitio en la cama.

\- No quiero arriesgarme a hacerte daño - le dijo Derek, negando con la cabeza y acariciando su nuca.

\- Que vengas - insistió Stiles, con un tono que no admitía réplica, tirando de él hasta que el moreno hizo caso y se tumbó de lado, asegurándose de no tocar ninguna de sus heridas, pero rodeándolo con un brazo.

\- ¿Estás cómodo? - preguntó, dejando un beso en su sien.

\- No me duele nada - respondió Stiles, escurriéndose un poco para apoyarse en su hombro aprovechando que lo posición de la cama los tenía semi incorporados - Y os que las drogas aquí son muy buenas, o es además de salvarme me arreglaste un poco.

\- Deaton dice que seguramente la recuperación sea más rápida, y Melissa dice que las incisiones ya están cicatrizando - respondió su novio acariciando su costado - Aunque los moretones y los abrasiones parece que van a un ritmo normal - añadió molesto, rozando los labios con tiento contra uno de ellos en la frente de Stiles.

\- Me pusiste el corazón en marcha, te las apañaste para que no esté notando molestias después de una cirugía de emergencia, _sin tocarme_ \- recalcó - ¿Y estás enfadado porque los moretones siguen en el sitio?

Derek no respondió, simplemente se encogió de hombros, y sonrió al recibir un golpe en el pecho como respuesta.

\- Eres increíble - se lamentó Stiles - ¿Efectos secundarios? - preguntó.

\- No debería haber ninguno, incluso en casos normales sólo necesitarías unos meses de...

\- ¡No en mí! - lo cortó exasperado - Si hubiesen tenido que quitarme el apéndice, que es lo más inútil del cuerpo humano, ni de coña te habrías subido a la cama - se explicó, dejando de pasear los dedos por el antebrazo del moreno para entrelazarlos con los de su mano - Efectos secundarios de lo que tú hiciste, posibilidades de que vuelva a pasar...

\- Estoy bien - aseguró Derek una vez más - Y Deaton dijo que no, a ambas. Lo más probable es que sólo sea capaz de hacer eso contigo, y sólo en casos tan extremos. Y los riesgos en estos casos son en el momento. Podría haber dejado de ser un Alfa, o muerto si llevaba demasiado tiempo o el resto no me hubiesen ayudado, pero dijo que ahora no hay nada de lo que preocuparse.

\- Yo te mato - siseó Stiles, que giró lo suficiente como para poder golpearlo con ganas, y varias veces - ¿Te importa no hablar de morirte y dejarme como si estuvieses comentando lo que echan hoy en la tele? - lo increpó enfadado, y con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

\- Ei, lo siento. Lo siento - se disculpó Derek abrazándolo - No voy a dejarte, pero después de ayer necesito que me vuelvas a prometer lo mismo.

\- ¿A cambio de que tú prometas dejar de arriesgar tu vida por mí? - sugirió Stiles levantando la cabeza para mirarlo con una sonrisa exagerada.

\- Sí, claro - respondió Derek cargado de ironía - Eso cuando tú dejes de volver siempre a por mí arriesgando la tuya.

\- Bleh, eso no va a pasar - aseguró el chico rodando los ojos para después volver a apoyarse en su pecho.

\- Lo mismo digo - susurró Derek - Pero si puedo prometerte que siempre voy a luchar para no dejarte. Siempre.

Stiles asintió, dejando un beso sobre su corazón, y cuando empezó a temblar y Derek notó como su camiseta empezaba a humedecerse, simplemente lo abrazó más, esperando a que estuviese listo para hablar.

\- Y yo - habló por fin, estrechándolo todo lo que podía - Te lo prometo, y te prometo que lo hice. No me di por vencido en ningún momento, incluso cuando empecé a tener tanto frío que no podía hablar, cuando no podía ni moverme. Te prometo que lo intenté.

\- Lo sé - aseguró Derek - Y lo hiciste. Si no lo hubieses hecho y si no fueses tan fuerte no te tendría aquí; y estoy orgulloso de ti. Por no rendirte, y por lo que hiciste. Muy orgulloso de ti - insistió, llevando una mano a su cabeza para apoyarla contra su corazón y que escuchase lo firmes que eran sus latidos al decirlo, y para dejar un beso más en su pelo - Te quiero tanto.

\- Pensé... pensé que no iba a volver a verte. Que no iba volver a veros a ninguno. Pero tú... y mi padre... - habló entre lágrimas - Lo que más me dolía de morirme era dejaros, y... y no poder verla una vez más. Encontró las fotos - dijo con un hilo de voz - y me las quitó, se las llevó, y las placas de mi padre. Y pensé que si no era capaz de aguantar iba a morirme sin teneros a ninguno allí.

\- Estamos siempre Stiles, siempre - prometió - Y mira - dijo, apartando un brazo de él a regañadientes para coger la cartera que había dejado en la mesilla.

\- ¿La encontrasteis? - preguntó el chico, con un tono tan emocionado que dejaba claro que había dado la cartera, y por lo tanto sus contenidos, por perdidos.

\- Y no la solté en toda la noche - contestó Derek con una sonrisa, ayudándolo a abrirla para que llegase a lo que quería. Su padre habría sido lo primero que habría visto al despertar, él estaba allí, pero necesitaba ver a Claudia.

\- Está intacta - comentó maravillado, trazando la cara de Claudia con un dedo, y girándola para ver las letras del reverso - Pensé que las habría roto o algo.

\- Si hubiera hecho eso habría hecho mucho más que romperle un brazo - no pudo evitar decir Derek, notando como volvían las ganas de acabar de ajustar cuentas con aquel cabrón.

\- Chss, chss - se apresuró a decir Stiles, guardando la foto y cerrando la cartera para llevar la mano a su cara, moviéndole la cabeza para hacer que lo mirase - Estoy aquí. Estoy contigo. Estoy aquí - prometió, hundiendo la cara en su cuello y dejando unos cuantos besos en su piel - Te quiero, y no voy a irme a ninguna parte - insistió - Y ahora, dame mi beso de buenos días, tardes, lo que sea - pidió, estirándose para ir él mismo a por lo que acababa de pedir, pero una mueca de dolor cruzó su rostro.

\- ¿Qué es? ¿Qué pasa? - preguntó Derek alarmado.

\- No es nada, es que los moretones siguen ahí y me molesta la espalda - le aseguró, acariciando su mejilla con el pulgar, dejando que Derek lo ayudase a tumbarse de nuevo completamente en el colchón y no en él - Eh, estaba cómodo antes - protestó.

\- ¿No querías un beso? - preguntó el hombre lobo - Porque puedo volver a...

No volvió a nada, porque tal y como había previsto Stiles llevó ambas a su cuello y lo obligó a bajar la cabeza para por fin poder besarlo.

Y si normalmente besarlo era algo que no acababa  de creerse, ahora que lo estaba besando por primera vez después de haber pensando que no volvería a hacerlo... Ahora lo estaba sobrecogiendo. Los labios de Stiles sobre los suyos, el calor y la humedad de su boca, su lengua colándose en la suya... sus manos en su piel, los dedos clavándose en su cuello y en su espalda como si quisiese dejarlo forjado a él. La manera en que su corazón latía firme y fuerte en sus oídos, un sonido que quería oír toda su vida. Aquellas ciento cincuenta pulsaciones por minuto a las que podía llegar el corazón por un beso... Había escuchado a aquel corazón llegar a cero, y ahora sonaba desbocado en sus oídos. Y Derek no podía pensar en nada mejor.

\- Estás aquí - susurró contra los labios del otro, necesitando reafirmarse, y fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando, porque Stiles le estaba secando las lágrimas.

\- Te quiero - respondió, volviendo a hacerse con su boca, y Derek le devolvió el beso un momento antes de besar las lágrimas que él también surcaban sus mejillas.

\- Te quiero. Te quiero. Te quiero - repitió con cada beso, y cada vez que lo decía Stiles lo repetía, y no podía haber cosa mejor en el mundo que aquella.

Aquello. Stiles. Feliz. Vivo. Contento. Con él. Riendo.

Al pensar en aquello recordó algo, y decidió que era un buen momento para arrancarle otra sonrisa a su novio.

\- ¿Sabes, - habló contra su boca - que Boyd sabía lo nuestro?

\- Boyd es muy listo - asintió Stiles - Calla y bésame.

Derek hizo lo que le pedía, pero en vez de dedicarse a ello por completo como había sido la intención del otro, volvió a separarse de él.

\- Pero ahora ya lo saben todos, y yo sé que tenían una apuesta sobre nosotros.

\- ¿Sobre si estamos juntos? - preguntó Stiles, inclinando la cabeza hacia atrás para mirarlo.

\- Sobre si sentimos algo por el otro - respondió Derek, aprovechando el momento para robarle el gesto al chico, porque lo hacía muy a menudo, y dejar un beso sobre su corazón.

\- ¿Ah, sí? - murmuró Stiles con una sonrisa -  Pues necesitamos nombres, porque los que hayan ganado van a llevarnos de cena. Y a los que dijeron que no voy a lanzarles un melón a la cabeza.

\- ¿Un melón? - rió Derek.

\- Mis neuronas están concentradas en volver a besarte, no estoy en al máximo de mis capacidades. Arréglalo - sugirió, volviendo a tirar de él, y entonces Derek sí que lo besó como lo había estado haciendo antes.

Los besos, los te quieros, las sonrisas, las caricias y las lágrimas volvieron a mezclarse, hasta que a ambos se les hizo difícil mantener los ojos abiertos, y aún así iban a buscar un beso más, un roce más, un momento más.

Finalmente se rindieron al sueño, con Stiles apoyado contra las almohadas, una de sus manos en la de Derek, la otra sobre el corazón del chico, y la cabeza de éste sobre su pecho, con la mano que tenía en su abdomen tamborileando al ritmo de sus latidos.

 

* * *

 

 Al otro lado de la puerta, Melissa, que había salido corriendo hacía allí al ver como el monitor cardíaco de Stiles se disparaba, sonrió y acabó de cerrar con cuidado, llevándose un dedo a los labios cuando vio aparecer a John.

\- Están dormidos.

\- Pues yo ya avisé a toda la tropa - se lamentó él - Tu hijo no dejaba de llamarme - añadió con una sonrisa.

\- Aún no acabo de creerme que no se haya colado para dormir debajo de la cama - comentó ella, mientras iban a la sala de enfermas, dónde al menos podrían descansar más cómodos.

\- ¿Sabes qué le dijo a Isaac? Que sí estaba Derek con nosotros estábamos bien cuidados.

\- Es que es muy listo. Sale a su madre - respondió ella con una sonrisa radiante.

\- Por cierto... ¿no sabrás por qué llamaron de Los Ángeles para avisar de que por lo visto los calmantes de ese tipo se habían traspapelado, para que no los dejásemos en cualquier parte?

\- ¿Yo? Ni idea - negó ella - Se le caerían en el coche patrulla.

\- Esa es la gracia, Parrish dice que salió de aquí sin prescripción alguna - señaló el Sheriff.

\- Se les olvidaría, o lo mismo no consideraron que los necesitase.

\- Derek le rompió tres huesos. Por varias partes. Y le dislocó el hombro. No creo que no doliese.

\- Derek es un chico muy grande y muy bien entrenado, si no hubiese intentando escapársele no habría pasado nada - dijo ella, mirándolo de tal manera que John tuvo claro que Melissa sabía la verdad de aquella frase sin que nadie se lo hubiese dicho.

\- Y tú eres una jefa de enfermas muy buena y las tienes muy bien entrenadas - comentó.

\- Exacto - afirmó Melissa - Hace exactamente lo que yo les digo - dijo orgullosa.

\- Gracias.

\- No hay por qué darlas.

Y tras que Jonh echase un brazo por sus hombros, dejase un beso en su frente y ella se acomodase contra su costado, siguieron con su camino a la sala de enfermeras. Eso sí, después de que Melissa parase para apagar el monitor de Stiles en la centralita.

Derek había hecho que ese corazón volviese a latir estando a metros a fuerza de voluntad, el monitor no hacía falta para asegurarse de que seguía latiendo.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Tará! Hasta aquí ha llegado este.
> 
> Un par de cosas que quería comentar:  
> 10-33 es el código que se usa por el radar policial para avisar de una emergencia, o al menos eso es lo que dice wikipedia.  
> Kevin es un hermano pequeño de Derek que me he sacado de la manga, porque por lo visto quería hacerme sufrir más a mi misma.  
> Érica, Boyd y Allison están vivos, y Derek vuelve a ser un Alfa porque ya que me hago sufrir sola, me niego a aceptar los sufrimientos que me impone Jeff xD
> 
> Y creo que eso era todo lo que podía no estar claro; cualquiera tag que creáis que me ha faltado poner, o cualquiera falta que veáis por favor decídmelo sin problema, he corregido, pero se me puede haber colado algo :)
> 
> Y nada más, yo me voy a seguir escribiendo, y espero que si os ha gustado os animéis a dejar kudos y a comentarme que tal, porque realmente cuando empecé no me estaba gustando nada como estaba quedando, pero después empecé a cogerle cariñín, así que me gustaría saber que os ha parecido, que pensáis, si queréis pegarme o no, y todas esas cosas ^^
> 
> Si queréis pasaros por mi tumblr, es [este](http://makeawishandjustbelieve.tumblr.com), yo encantada de que vengáis a hablar conmigo o a lo que queráis :)
> 
> Un beso,  
> Deb.


End file.
